


To Cure What Ails You

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia is sick, Papa comes to check on him. Copia gets needy and starts asking questions. Papa gets frustrated. Things get heated between them in more ways than one. Contains Dom Papa and Sub Copia.





	To Cure What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to post as three separate parts but decided against it.

The Cardinal groaned as he rolled over in his bed to look at the clock on his bedside table. In only fifteen minutes his alarm would go off and he’d have to get up, get dressed, and head downstairs to his office. 

His head pounded as he turned back onto his left side. The blackout curtains did well to keep out the light, but somehow it still wasn’t enough for his migraine.

Sighing, frustrated with himself, Copia sat up and tried to ignore the wave of nausea that overcame him briefly. He sat on the edge of his bed for a few moments. Hoping that the pain would subside enough for him to stand up and grab his phone so he could call downstairs.

He knew that Papa and Sister wouldn’t be too happy with him for this but Copia simply couldn’t perform his duties in this state. Perhaps one of the ghouls could send up some herbal tea to help with the pain so he could get in at least a half day. 

Gingerly he got up from the bed. Placing a hand on the wall to keep his balance, the Cardinal made his way over to his dresser where his phone sat. 

Copia dialled the number for Sisters’ office first. She was a little more sympathetic towards him he found instead of Papa.

After the phone rang five times, her voicemail picked up. Making a groaning sound, the Cardinal hung up and dialled Papa’s office next.

He picked up on ring two. “Cardinal,” Papa Emeritus III greeted him on the other end of the line, rather more courteously than he was expecting. 

Papa had been overworked lately and was often in a bad mood. Thankfully it seemed that Copia had caught him before the stress of the day had time to settle in.

“Hello, Papa,” he replied, noticing how horrible and pathetic he must have sounded.

Papa must have not taken notice to this because he replied “what can I do for you on this lovely morning, Cardinal?”

Copia swallowed and felt his anxiety creep up as he prepared to tell the leader that he couldn’t perform his duties today. “I’m...I…” he couldn’t get the words out and thought about just hanging up.

But Papa caught on to him this time. “Something wrong Copia?” Papa’s voice sounded concerned. 

It wasn’t often that the other man used this tone with him, but when he did, the Cardinal felt a twinge of emotions he couldn’t quite place towards Papa.

“I’m not feeling too well,” Copia managed to get out before the nausea hit him again. “I have a bad migraine.” He paused and had to bite his lip to keep both the anxiety and the nausea under control. He swallowed again as he waited for Papa’s reply.

Papa hummed on the other line and the Cardinal heard him shuffle some papers on his desk for a few seconds before he heard Papa let out a soft sigh, which Copia couldn’t tell if it was from frustration or concern. 

After another second, Papa replied, “it’s okay, Cardinal. I’ll have one of the ghouls bring me your work for today. It will get done.” Copia didn’t know if he should be relieved or not. Papa didn’t need the extra paperwork from him as well.

Over on the bedside table, his alarm clock went off and it startled him. The sound making the pain almost blinding. “Sorry, Papa,” he muttered as he went over to the alarm and shut it off. “I forgot to shut it off before I called you.” 

“It’s fine,” Papa replied in a dismissive tone. 

Copia got the impression that he had in fact, made Papa angry. Whether or not that was the case Copia didn’t feel like taking the chance. 

He sighed into the phone. “Never mind, Papa,” the Cardinal said, defeated. “I’ll be down in my office in 10 minutes.”

Papa frowned on the other end, Copia couldn’t see it but it was there. “I thought you just said you were sick? If this is about the paperwork, you do not have to worry. Like I said, it will be done.”

“I’m okay,” the Cardinal replied, very obviously lying to Papa. “I’ll be down shortly.” He hit the end call button on his phone and nearly cried as he knew it would be very difficult for him to do anything today.

Fighting back tears, he opened the top drawer of his dresser and started to pull out his robes. 

Copia was just about to grab his phone to head down to his office when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door, while it was quiet, it was also firm and urgent.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath, smoothing out his robes as he made his way over to the door. Closing his eyes against the pain in his head, he opened the door, trying to prepare for what might be on the other side of it.

“You look like shit.” The man on the other side of the door let out a low chuckle. 

The Cardinal opened his eyes to find Papa standing in the doorway, dressed in his sleek black suit and looking as good as he always does. Copia’s heart rate increased and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. He swayed rather noticeably.

“You lied to me,” Papa stated, but not without concern in his soft voice. He reached out to steady Copia before he fell over. “Come, sit down, Copia.” Feeling like he wasn’t able to stand anymore, he gave in and let Papa guide him over to his bed. 

Sitting wasn’t quite enough and Copia had to lay back down. “You’re not coming downstairs today,” Papa said as he reached around behind the Cardinal’s head and adjusted his pillow.

“But you can’t do all that work your-”

“Stop that,” Papa commanded. Copia looked up at him, rather pathetically. Papa put his hands on his hips and looked down at the Cardinal. “Now, would you prefer to remove your robes or no?”

He hadn’t really thought of it and blushed slightly because he knew he couldn’t do it himself. Copia changed the subject. “Why are you here?”

Papa shrugged as he walked over to the chair near the corner of the bedroom. He flopped himself into the chair and crossed his legs. “I felt rather bad for you, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He laced his gloved fingers together in his lap.

“Oh…” Copia trailed off, this was rather awkward considering the leader had never set foot in his bedroom before. “You can go now if you want, you have stuff to do.” He really wasn’t trying to get rid of the other man, in fact he rather enjoyed his company. Even if it was just him sitting across the room from him.

“That can wait,” Papa gestured lazily in the general direction of his office downstairs.

Copia was starting to get confused. Why was Papa there, sitting in his chair, staring at him intently with those mismatched eyes of his. Those gorgeous mismatched eyes, his pounding brain reminded him. Copia tried not to blush again. 

Honestly, he had only felt small twinges of what he could only describe as lust towards the man sitting across from him. But he’d never acted on it, knowing that Papa likely didn’t return those feelings. Even though Papa was never the type to turn down the chance for a good fuck, Copia still couldn’t believe that he would accept one from him. There were many reasons why Copia had never tried to act on those feelings. 

Papa folded his hands in his lap. “Now, let me ask you again, do you wish to keep your clothes on?”

Truth be told, the Cardinal would rather take them off but moving meant the very real possibility of him getting sick and Papa would not like it if he had to call someone to clean it up. 

Again, Copia dodged the question, this time by pulling out his phone. He had just started to dial the number for the kitchen to see if he could get some herbal pain reliever tea, when Papa got up and snatched the phone from his hands. “Hey!” Copia looked slightly stunned. “That’s my phone. What are you-”

“I know it’s your phone.” Papa rolled his eyes as he set the device on the bedside table. “What do you need? You shouldn’t be looking at screens. It’ll make your pain worse.”

“I was going to call the kitchen for some pain relieving tea,” Copia replied, rolling onto his side. Nausea and vertigo and throbbing pain came with the movement, but he didn’t want to stay on his back.

“I’ll send for some,” Papa said, as he moved towards the door. Copia watched as Papa gently shut the door behind him.

Good, he’s gone, the Cardinal thought and sighed slightly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be alone or not, but the anxiety of having Papa in his bedroom was likely making his illness worse as he knew nothing could ever happen between them. Nothing except professional exchanges.

It was only a few moments before there was a quick knock at the door, this time Papa didn’t wait for Copia to let him in. Upon closing the door, Papa settled back onto the chair. “I sent a Sister of Sin down to the kitchens for you. I asked them to bring up the tea and something light to eat. Something that won’t make you sick.”

“Thank you Papa,” Cardinal muttered. His eyes were closed against the throbbing in his head but he heard Papa hum in response. 

A few moments passed in silence and Copia wondered what Papa was doing but didn’t dare open his eyes just yet. He toyed with the idea of trying to get an answer out of Papa again, but wasn’t sure it would go anywhere. 

Not wanting to keep sitting in silence, the Cardinal finally decided to speak. “You really should be doing your work, Papa,” he said. It wasn’t what he had intended to say but he couldn’t just come right out and ask Papa why he was staying here. “Sister will not be happy with either of us if she finds out neither of us is working right now.”

“Sister is not here,” Papa replied. His voice seemed rather close and Copia’s eyes shot open as he felt the bed sink under Papa’s weight as the other man sat down beside him. “And, even if she does get word of this, she does not run this place. I do.” Their eyes met briefly and Papa let out a little smirk. “Besides, I’m enjoying this.”

Oh no, Copia thought. He’s trying to make fun of me for being so sick that he can’t leave me alone. 

In the next moment Papa’s hands were reaching out for the buttons on Copia’s robes. The Cardinal watched him carefully, unsure if he should pull away or not. “Now,” Papa said as he undid the first button. “Let me take these off you, you cannot be comfortable with them on.” 

Copia’s breath hitched when Papa’s gloved hand brushed against his chest. It wasn’t a touch he didn’t like, he quite enjoyed it actually, but it seemed like Papa took that as a cue to stop. “No?” Papa looked at him as he pulled his hands away.

“Yes,” Copia replied, almost breathlessly. “I cannot do it myself, I am too lightheaded.” 

Papa resumed unbuttoning Copia’s robes. Once they were undone, the Cardinal sat up and removed them. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. “One moment,” Papa called out to the ghoul on the other side of the door. Copia got back into the bed and Papa arranged the blankets to cover him before heading to the door.

Papa took the tray from the ghoul and brought it over to the side of the bed. He poured a cup of the strong smelling tea for Copia and handed it to him. “Thanks,” Copia muttered in reply as he drank deeply from the cup, desperate for relief from the pain.

Setting the cup back down on the tray, the Cardinal sighed and laid his head back down. Closing his eyes, his thoughts went back to the man that sat beside him. Papa still had never answered his question. “Why are you here?” he asked again.

“Stop asking me that question, Copia,” Papa laughed lightly. 

“But you never actually answered me,” the Cardinal protested.

“I already did,” Papa reminded him. “Besides I’m not expected to answer every question asked of me in great detail. It’s one of the perks of being Papa.” Copia rolled his eyes, Papa was so frustrating at times. He let out a sigh and reached for more tea. “You should eat some of the food as well,” Papa said and handed him a few vegetable crackers.

Copia munched on a cracker slightly. It was good but he wasn’t sure his stomach was ready for food just yet. It would take a few more minutes for the tea to start to help his migraine. He set it back down. “Eat, Copia,” Papa ordered, taking the cracker and handing it back to him.

“No,” Copia refused. Papa sighed and put the food back down. “You’re not going to like it if I end up throwing up all over the floor.”

“I guess you’re right.” Papa gave him a sympathetic look. “It shouldn’t take long for the tea to kick in. After that you should really eat.”

“I know,” the Cardinal replied. 

After a few moments, Papa got up and started moving about the room. “You going to go now?” Copia asked, wondering if Papa was looking for a reason to leave. At this point he had done all he could for Copia. 

“Is that what you want?” Papa stopped pacing and turned to look him in the eyes. 

Copia didn’t think before he replied, “No!” Oh fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. He blushed and started to stutter as he tried to cover up his slip. “I mean...I don’t...You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to.” The Cardinal seemed satisfied with that reply. “You didn’t even need to come here in the first place.”

“Yes, I did,” Papa was standing over him. “You lied to me dear Cardinal. Something that I don’t take very well.” Copia’s breath hitched as he could hear the slight anger in Papa’s voice. “I could tell on the phone that you were in fact, not well at all. I could not allow you to do your work today.” He paused briefly, contemplating continuing. He did. “It is my responsibility to ensure that all members of the Clergy are in good health while performing their duties to me and The Ministry.”

Anger flared in Copia. He had finally gotten his answer. There was a twinge of anger in Copia’s voice when he spoke. “So that’s why you’re here?” the Cardinal replied, trying and failing to keep that sharp tone out of his voice. “You need to protect your employees?” He was mad now, mad that Papa had come here out of concern for The Ministry and not out of concern for him. Or at least not of direct concern.

If Papa had been taken aback by Copia’s stern reply, he recovered quickly. He reached down and put his hand under the Cardinal’s chin. His grip was tight, and Copia winced as he was forced to look Papa in the eyes. His eyes darkened. “Watch your tone, Cardinal,” Papa hissed, his voice low. He let go of Copia and took a step back.

Papa laughed, “You really didn’t believe that bullshit excuse, did you?” his voice was normal again. 

“Wh-What?” Now the Cardinal was confused. What Papa was saying didn’t make sense to him. 

“You don’t think I see it, dear Cardinal?” Papa moved in close again and took the Cardinal’s chin his hand again, except this time his touch was lighter, more soothing. 

“See what?” 

Damn the man was frustrating. Papa decided he needed to be more direct with Copia. He stepped back again but this time he sat back down beside the Cardinal. “The way you look at me.” 

Copia’s heart rate increased and he felt the pain in his head return briefly as he turned red in the face. “It’s not...it’s not what...you think.” His eyes moved from Papa to the wall across the room, then to the floor.

“Really?” Papa raised an eyebrow. “Because I think you’re lying to me again Copia. Yes?” 

He wanted to get up, he wanted to move away from Papa. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Either way the Cardinal couldn’t answer him.

“I see,” Papa said, a grin on his beautifully painted face. “Let me see how you react to this.” He leaned over Copia, his breath hot on the Cardinal’s neck. Their eyes met and Papa’s were dark with desire, but Copia looked apprehensive. Yet he didn’t pull away. His heart was pounding in his chest when Papa’s lips finally brushed against his.

It only took a moment for Copia to respond to the kiss. He kissed Papa back gently. Papa wanted more and kissed Copia hard. Copia broke the kiss then and Papa looked at him, eyes looking for permission to continue. 

The Cardinal placed a hand on Papa’s chest and pushed him away slightly. “Stop, please,” he muttered shyly. 

Papa sat up and watched as Copia bit his lip. “So you don’t want this then?” Papa asked, his eyes were no longer dark and although Copia could tell that Papa very much wanted him as well, he wouldn’t do anything Copia didn’t want.

“No,” the Cardinal replied. Papa immediately got up and tried to move away, but Copia caught his arm. “I mean-” he stopped and looked at Papa. Looking at Papa made tears form in his eyes. Fuck, he wanted the man so bad. But not now, he couldn’t do it. Not while he was still feeling pretty sick. “I mean...not…” Papa’s expression was almost one of sorrow. “Right now,” Copia finished. 

Papa looked at the hand wrapped around his black silk jacket. “You’re not feeling better?” he asked. 

“Not yet,” Copia’s voice was firm, but not angry, letting Papa know that he did, indeed, want him but not in this moment. 

“Later then?” Papa sat back down on the bed and Cardinal nodded. “Good.” Papa shifted, laying down beside Copia. He took the other man into his arms and let him rest his head on his chest. 

Copia sighed, laying a hand on Papa’s chest. “I rather like this,” he muttered. 

“Me too,” Papa replied and kissed the top of the Cardinal’s head gently. Copia sighed again in content and wrapped his arms around Papa as Papa stroked his hair slowly. 

It didn’t take long before Copia was fast asleep in Papa’s arms.

~*~

Groggy and feeling like shit, Copia stirred from his deep sleep. He didn’t want to open his eyes but did so when he realized there was someone else in the bed with him. “Wh-” he started but stopped and sighed when he realized who had their arms around him. 

“How are you feeling, Cardinal?” Papa’s velvet smooth voice greeted him. 

Papa shifted slightly to look at him. “Worse, I think,” Copia replied, raking his hand over his face, not caring if he smudged his eye paint. His face felt hot, even to his own touch. 

When the Cardinal put his hands back down, Papa reached for Copia’s forehead. “You’re feeling quite warm,” Papa commented, slight worry in his voice. “Hold on a moment.” Papa pulled his other arm from underneath Copia and pushed himself up and off the bed. 

Papa was halfway to the dresser to grab his phone when Copia rolled over in the bed and tried pushing himself into a sitting position. Nausea becoming too much, head spinning, the Cardinal grabbed the garbage can next to his bed and threw up into it. 

He didn’t have much to come up and the dry heaves hurt to the point where he couldn’t stop the tears. Copia cried out as he tried unsuccessfully to stop the heaving. 

Papa was at his side again. “I think you may need to be looked at,” Papa said as he rubbed his Cardinal’s back soothingly. 

“Ugh,” Copia managed between heaves. A few seconds passed and finally they stopped. The Cardinal lifted his head and Papa handed him a few tissues. He put the garbage can back down, looking at it.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll get a ghoul to empty it.” Papa pushed Copia’s hair from his sweat covered face. “Do you need some water?” Copia nodded and Papa used the tea cup from earlier to get the Cardinal some water from the bathroom. 

Copia sipped it, glad for it to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth. “I’ll be okay,” he replied, “I’ve had these before. I just need to sleep it off.”

“Copia, it’s been hours. You’re vomiting, and the herbal tea didn’t seem to help, did it?” 

“I thought it did,” the Cardinal replied. “But no, it really didn’t.”

Papa got up again and retrieved his phone. “I’m calling for someone to bring in a doctor,” he said as he dialed a number. 

Defeated, Copia laid back down. This wasn’t ending well. He felt and looked so pathetic. Papa didn’t need to see him this way. He turned and hugged a pillow, trying not to cry from the pain, but wishing it was Papa he was hugging instead. 

Papa stood near the door, watching Cardinal Copia clutch the pillow and crying. He’s beautiful when he’s like this, Papa thought. He couldn’t resist anymore. 

Copia felt the bed move again and the pillow was pulled from his arms. “Stop blubbering, you beautiful idiot,” Papa teased as he put that pillow under his own head. “I’m here. I know that’s why you’re crying. You don’t want me to leave.”

Copia let out a little laugh between his sobs. Papa could be so full of himself sometimes. “It’s the pain,” he said. Only partially lying this time.

“That will be sorted in time, my dear Cardinal,” Papa replied. “For now if you must, you can cry on my shoulder.” Copia moved his head to Papa’s shoulder but lifted it when he realized that he was going to get Papa’s perfectly pressed white shirt black with his black eye paint that was at this point unceremoniously running down his face.

“Your shirt…” Copia started. 

Papa gently pushed his head back down. “You think I’m worried about a little bit of black face paint?” he laughed. “I’ve had much worse on my clothes.”

“Apparently so,” the Cardinal let out a shaky breath. “What are we doing?”

“This?” Papa smiled. “You don’t know? It’s called cuddling.”

If Copia could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Damn that man and his cheekiness. “That’s not what I meant.” He knew that Papa knew what he’d actually meant, but whether Papa dodged the question because he didn’t know the answer or because he knew Copia wouldn’t like the answer, the Cardinal couldn’t figure out. 

Either way, he wouldn’t get his answer right away. There was a knock at his door. “A moment my dear Cardinal. I believe that may be the doctor I sent for,” Papa said as he slid off the bed to open the door. 

Sure enough Papa was right. He opened the door to find a doctor and a ghoul on the other side of it. 

The doctor went to check on Copia while Papa instructed the ghoul to remove the tray of tea and food and empty the garbage basket. 

After Papa let the ghoul out, he took a seat in the chair, observing Copia with the doctor. 

The Cardinal answered the standard questions and when the doctor seemed satisfied that he could treat Copia here, informed him and Papa what needed to be done. 

Copia was hooked up to an IV and given pain and nausea medication. “It shouldn’t take long for you to start feeling better, Cardinal,” the doctor said as he packed up his supplies. “But if anything changes for the worse, you have my number”

“Thank you doctor,” Copia said as he was leaving.

The door to his bedroom closed with a soft click and before he knew it Papa was in bed with him again. 

“You want to sleep some more?” Papa asked. 

“No,” the Cardinal replied, turning so that he was facing Papa directly. “I want to talk. I want answers.” 

Papa let out a soft hiss but quickly turned it into more of a hum. Copia didn’t like that but was tired of Papa Emeritus’s games. He needed to know. “What is going on here? Before you barely paid any attention to me, now today here you are in my bed trying to kiss and fuck me.”

Papa laughed lightly. “It’s not like that,” he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Copia frowned slightly. “But you kissed me earlier.” 

“Yes, I suppose I did, didn’t I, my dear sweet Cardinal?” He smiled again. “But trying to fuck you, now that I did not try.” 

“No, but you would have tried if I had let you get that far,” Copia replied. Oddly he suddenly felt drowsy and couldn’t keep his yawn stifled. 

“Perhaps you are correct, my dear Copia,” Papa purred slightly as he began to stroke the Cardinal’s hair. “But I never do anything to my lovers without their permission.”

The light petting from Papa was making him even more tired. His eyes started to droop. Papa noticed and met his eyes. “The nausea medicine makes you drowsy, yes?” 

Copia nodded but continued, “Do you just want me for another of your random fucks, then?” He could feel a little anger surfacing beneath his sleepiness. 

Papa thought for a few moments, that wasn’t entirely true. “I have always admired you, Copia,” Papa said, his tone smooth and seductive. “It wasn’t until I noticed those same desires in you that I decided something needed to be done about it.” 

Copia regarded him for a moment before replying, “And what do you suggest? You are the kind that fucks and then walks and I am not into that anymore.” Or at least that’s not what he wanted from the other man.

Papa raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile on his face, obviously not believing him but didn’t reply. Instead he leaned in and kissed Copia gently. Copia responded slowly but surely. After a few seconds Papa deepened the kiss by parting his lips and running his tongue along the other man’s lips, seeking entrance. The Cardinal granted it and their tongues met in a hot sloppy kiss.

Papa ran his hand up Copia’s arm and to his face where he caressed his cheek. Groaning into the Cardinal’s mouth, Papa rolled, never breaking the kiss, to hover above Copia. Eyes burning with desire, he brought his right leg up between the Cardinal’s legs and put light but firm pressure on Copia’s hardening cock.

Copia moaned and gasped, arching into him, and breaking the kiss. He looked up into Papa’s dark eyes, panting and struggling between sleep and his desire to continue. 

Papa watched him for a moment before pulling back and removing his thigh from between Copia’s legs. 

Copia almost whined at the loss of the pleasant pressure. “Forget about this for now,” Papa was holding him again. “For now, just sleep. When you wake up we will continue.”

The Cardinal didn’t say anything, half asleep, half drunk with desire. He started tracing light patterns on Papa’s chest. “Sing to me,” he muttered. 

Papa looked down at Copia, a half smile on his face. “You have a preference?” 

“No,” Copia replied quietly. “Any of your songs will do.” 

Papa laughed, “surely you don’t mean any song? Some would keep you awake.” Copia shrugged. Then it dawned on Papa. “You want to hear me sing you to sleep?” The Cardinal nodded. “Okie dokie.” Papa obliged and starting humming quietly to Copia.

~*~

It was dark by the time Copia awoke again. This time the feel of another body in his bed didn’t startle him. 

“You snore.” Copia lifted his head to find an amused grin on Papa’s face.

“So?” he replied, shifting to get more comfortable. “You got a problem with that?”

“Not entirely,” Papa replied lazily and shifted too, but in an attempt to get Copia to move off him. “Move, you’re sweaty.” 

Sighing, the Cardinal turned onto his other side. Shivering at the coolness of the air against his warm skin. He noticed that someone had opened the blackout curtains and the window was as well. It was nighttime. Papa had stayed with him all day. 

Papa got up and moved over to sit beside Copia. He reached for Copia’s arm with the IV still attached and gently took it out. 

“Ow!” the Cardinal snatched his arm from Papa’s grip. 

Papa laughed. “It wasn’t that bad,” he said and then corrected himself proudly, “I’m not that bad.”

“Considering you’ve never done that before, I’m surprised I’m not bleeding to death,” Copia replied. 

A smile appeared on Papa’s lips. “There are still many things you don’t know about me, my dear Cardinal.” Papa’s eyes lit up and he leaned in, seeking a kiss. 

Copia obliged but only for a moment. “I never got a straight answer out of you,” he said. “If you’re going- if we’re going to do this, I need to know.” The Cardinal watched as Papa pulled back and bit his lip. A look came onto Papa’s face that Copia couldn’t quite place. One that he never seen on his dark Pope’s face before.

Whether Papa was frustrated with him or at a loss for words, Copia couldn’t tell. But Papa didn’t hold that expression for long. “You want me, I want you, simple, yes?” Papa said, there was the frustration. Copia sighed. He knew Papa wasn’t one for expressing whatever feelings he actually had towards the other man. But he wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily. Copia could just as easily get angry and frustrated. 

And he was. He sat up and went over to his dresser. “No, it’s not that simple Emeritus,” Copia said, as he roughly pulled open a drawer to grab some comfortable clothes. Papa wasn’t getting into his pants unless he had answers.

“I’m not going to say it,” Papa’s voice was deep, dark, angry. 

“Then you’re not going to fuck me.” Copia saw the anger flare in Papa’s eyes. He’d done it now. The Pope was pissed off and he was either going to take it out on him or he was just going to walk out the door and take it out on someone else.

Papa made his choice, his rage burning like fire within him. He moved forward swiftly, fast enough that the Cardinal didn’t have time to move out of the way. His strong hand wrapped around Copia’s throat and squeezed, hard enough that Copia struggled in his grasp. “I am not to be talked to like that, Cardinal,” he hissed as Copia tried and failed to take in a deep breath. 

Copia felt something of his own start to burn inside him, whether it was rage or lust, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. The feeling of Papa’s hand so tight on his throat that he knew he would be left with a bruise, sent shivers down his spine and straight to his cock. He felt it start to harden as Papa hissed in his ear, he struggled for breath but revelled in the fact that Papa was making him lightheaded. 

At that moment Papa removed his hand and the Cardinal had all he could do not to fall over. He gasped for breath. When he brought his head up to look at Papa, Papa could see the lust in his eyes. He grinned. “I thought so,” Papa said and grabbed Copia, pushing him back towards the bed. 

He stopped him just before Copia started to crawl into his bed. Papa forced him to the floor. “No,” the anger was still evident in Papa’s voice, but there was something else too, amusement maybe? Copia had no doubt that Papa was enjoying this just about as much as he was. “You’re going on your knees and you’re going to suck my cock until I am satisfied that you’ve paid for your disobedience to your leader.” The Cardinal moaned at those words, but was met with a swift slap to the face. It stung.

“Ow!” Copia cried out. Slightly surprised that he had been hit, he looked up at Papa and touched where the Pope had hit him. He was sure his face had an angry red mark on it. 

Papa shook his head. “There will be none of that from you, understood?” Copia nodded. The sting was starting to subside and it started to feel warm. He liked that feeling. 

Papa hastily undid his belt and pants, kicking them off, he turned his attention back to his Cardinal, kneeling before him. He rather liked the look of Copia on his knees, biting his lip to keep from making any sound. “Open your mouth,” Papa ordered. The Cardinal obeyed and Papa laced a hand into Copia’s hair. Forcing his head down.

The Cardinal could smell the lust emanating from Papa as he took him into his mouth. He fought back a groan as he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his body. 

“Sweet Lucifer,” Papa let out a low hiss. The wet heat felt wonderful. He leaned backwards and grabbed the bedpost for support. 

Copia worked Papa with his tongue, licking every inch of Papa’s cock that he could reach. He pulled back and ran his tongue along the head in small circles before taking him back into his mouth, sucking while his tongue danced around Papa’s length.

Papa moaned and a few choice words escaped his lips before he grabbed Copia’s hair again and forced him all the way down. 

Copia gagged but Papa held him there, the feeling of his Cardinal gagging exciting him. Copia’s hand came up and he almost touched Papa’s thigh before Papa pushed his hand back down.

“Soon, my dear Cardinal,” Papa rasped between groans. “I’m not quite satisfied that you’ve been punished enough yet.” Copia whimpered against him. Tears formed in Copia’s eyes and Papa pulled his hair, changing the angle, and then he began to fuck Copia’s mouth. 

This time Papa didn’t punish him for the moans that somehow managed to escape his swollen lips. Oh how badly the Cardinal wanted to touch himself. His cock strained hard against the fabric of his underwear. The tears in his eyes started to fall as the tension in his body refused to let go.

Papa was muttering obscenities to himself when he finally slowled his movements. Coming to a stop, he gently pushed Copa away from him. 

Noticing the tears running down his Cardinal’s face, Papa held out a hand to him. “Come,” he pulled him into the bed. “I’m going to fuck you now, yes?” he asked.

Copia could only nod and Papa began rummaging through Copia’s bedside drawers. It didn’t take long for him to find what he needed. 

Putting the bottle on the bed next to him, Papa reached for the only piece of clothing the Cardinal was still wearing and pulled it off. Copia sighed at the relief of pressure. 

Papa kissed him. “Which way do you want it, beautiful? Do you want to watch me fuck you or do you want me to fuck you from behind?” 

“Watch,” was all Copia could manage as Papa kissed and sucked his way down his throat. One of Papa’s hands went to the Cardinal’s nipples and pinched and rolled them between his fingers while the other reached for the bottle on the bed. 

He popped the bottle open and poured its contents onto his fingers. Papa kissed Copia again, his tongue sliding against his lips and tongue. 

Copia gasped and arched into Papa when he felt Papa slide a finger into him. The feeling was a bit strange but after a few seconds Copia was moaning into Papa’s mouth and pushing back against his hand. 

Papa smiled and slid in two more fingers, Copia groaned in both pleasure and discomfort. Papa took that moment to stroke inside his Cardinal slowly. 

“Papa…”

Papa took that as a cue the Cardinal was ready for him. 

Grabbing his hips, Papa lifted Copia up and placed himself between his legs. Papa positioned himself at his entrance and began to slowly push himself inside of his Cardinal. 

Both men groaned. “My lord, Copia, you’re tight,” Papa moaned, fighting the urge to bury himself to the hilt inside the Cardinal and then fuck him senseless. 

“I don’t get this often,” Copia replied breathlessly. He reached for his cock, but again Papa grabbed his hand. This time Papa guided Copia’s hand to the headboard for him to grip.

“I can’t-“ Papa moaned. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to be all the way inside Copia, now. “Fuck.” Lucifer forgive me if I hurt him, Papa thought as he gave a final, hard, push into Copia.

The Cardinal cried out when he felt a split second of blinding and searing pain. But then it was gone and the feeling of fullness he got from having Papa in him felt wonderful. 

Papa didn’t give Copia a lot of time to recover, he didn’t need to. Copia was moaning out his name as Papa fucked him. Slowly at first but soon the sound of the headboard banging against the wall along with the sound of flesh against flesh and strangled curses filled the room.

Copia felt the tension building again, it burned through him and his moans got louder. He reached for his cock again, Papa allowing it this time, and began to stroke himself in time with Papa’s thrusts. 

The white hot heat within him kept building until suddenly it stopped. He was at the edge but something was stopping him from falling over. 

Frustrated, Copia let go of his cock and pushed back at Papa’s thrusts, whimpering. “Papa…” he was panting, desperate for release. “Please...oh sweet Lucifer...I just want to come…”

His Pope heeded his prayer. Papa reached around and grabbed Copia’s cock. “My sweet Cardinal, you will come for your Papa. I promise you.” 

Papa’s other hand went to Copia’s hair and he pulled his head up so that he was forced to look at him. Their eyes met and Papa flicked his wrist, working Copia over that ledge he so desperately wanted to tumble over. 

Blinding pleasure shook through the Cardinal’s body. Copia cried out Papa’s name. Papa felt him stiffen and then convulse around him and that was all Papa needed to join his Cardinal in sinful bliss. 

Copia was trembling underneath him. Still experiencing aftershocks from his orgasm. Every nerve in his body was alive in pleasure. His breathing coming in heavy heaves. 

He was vaguely aware of Papa moving about the room and cleaning himself and then Copia up. 

The Cardinal took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “That was…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Sinful?” Papa suggested with a smirk.

“I suppose you could say that,” Copia laughed. But then an awkward silence fell upon them. Copia looked at the clock and realized just how late it actually was.

“You should go,” the Cardinal suggested. “We both have work in the morning.” 

Papa shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He was dressed again but not in his suit that he had worn earlier. He had found a pair of Copia’s pants. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Copia replied. 

“No more headache?” Papa asked to make sure. 

“No.”

“Good.” Papa stood up and moved to the door. Copia dropped his head as he realized Papa was leaving. “Come,” Papa said, and jerked his head towards the door. 

The Cardinal stood up, confused. Papa opened the door and Copia followed him out and down the hallway to the stairs. They climbed a flight and Papa brought him to a stop in front of a large ornately carved wooden door. 

Papa grinned at him and he swung the door open. “My room is cleaner.” 

Copia didn’t have the time to react. Papa pulled him into the room and into a deep kiss as the door shut behind them.


End file.
